En el mismo barco
by anySuzuki
Summary: Cuando los dedos de mi mano derecha comenzaron a desprenderse uno a uno, supe que sería el fin. Que nadie me salvaría. El último de mis dedos se soltó, pero una mano gruesa y fría se aferró a mi muñeca. AU TITANIC JR Versión Actual
1. A bordo

_Disclaimer: T_T Nada de esto es mío... y la historia del Titanic tampoco._

_Fic ambientado en la línea del anime. AU dado que el anime así no empieza *doh jaja*_

_.:Disfruten:._

…**A Bordo…**

**Misaki P.O.V.**

Estaba cansado de esto. Era otra de esas tontas ideas de Nii-chan para conseguir algo parecido a una pareja, o la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis días. Yo solo sé que cuando esa persona llegue, lo sabré y que no será necesario este tipo de cosas para encontrar a quien seguro me encontraría.

El hecho de que hubiera estado ahorrando por tanto tiempo para esto era increíble, pero a la vez se me hacía tonto. Pasar un mes en un crucero de lujo no era mi idea de romanticismo o la perfecta oportunidad de encontrar pareja. Solo era estar atrapado en un lugar de donde no podía correr, donde vería los mismos rostros una y otra vez mientras me moviera hacia todos lados como un pez dentro de su pecera. Solo admirando que mi tiempo estaba contado.

_Un mes. _

Yo quería complacer a Nii-chan y eso haría. Pero mientras tanto podía quejarme en mi mente, sabiendo que él no se enteraría.

Había hecho este enorme esfuerzo para verme con una familia, una chica a mi lado. La cosa era que no podía entender que yo todavía no quería eso, que quería seguir disfrutando de que apenas acabé el primer año de Universidad. He hecho demasiadas cosas por él, pero esta es una de las pocas en las que me he opuesto tanto, aunque al final sé que terminaré accediendo.

_Sabía que esto controlaría mi vida en más de una manera._

Pero él tiene a Manami, y sé que solo desea lo mejor para mí. _Aunque no lo considero así._

Estaba atrapado aquí, y tendría que encontrar a alguien aceptable en un mes. Debía bajar de este barco con una novia. _Ni siquiera encuentro la palabra atractiva._

Pensaba Takahashi Misaki negándose a abrir el seguro de la puerta trasera del auto, mientras su hermano insistía que debía bajar o si no perderían el barco.

_¿En qué me he metido? Subir soltero y bajar con una relación. _

_Nii-chan, estás… ¡DEMENTE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

He estado una semana a bordo de este barco, Aikawa creyó que sería bueno para mis novelas y que quizás podía despejar ese tinte oscuro que había en ellas. _Aún cuando le advertí que era imposible. _No me sentía como para darle un final feliz a cualquier cosa que escribiera, tampoco como para escribir amores que viven pasiones y que terminan de la mejor manera.

_Supongo que nunca conoceré algo así._

Mi amor secreto había bastado por algunos años para no caer en lo que ahora las críticas llamaban _"El mundo oscuro de Akihiko" _no hay otra forma de la cual puedan llamarlo porque en cada libro parece que había encontrado una nueva forma de empeorar la actual situación. No me daba cuenta, creo. Aikawa dejó de insistir en ese punto. Porque no puedo escribir de algo que no entiendo, que no he sentido y experimentado. En cambio, la soledad es un tema del cual puedo escribir sin parar, con pequeños rayos de luz aquí y allá pero que nunca llegan a hacer nada más que eso. _Esperanzas._ Que se desvanecerán tan rápido como cuando llegaron o a la más mínima amenaza.

_Imposible._

Pero no sería arrastrado en este crucero de mes y medio yo solo, _me tiraría por la borda primero. _Llevaba dos semanas apena y me di cuenta de que había sido lo mejor, no estar del todo solo en este viaje. _Aikawa no contaba. Solo pedía mis manuscritos._

-Tú sabes, Akihiko… Nowaki y yo estamos muy agradecidos por el viaje, pero me estoy cansando de que me uses de esta forma-

_Oh si. _Hiroki, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y su pareja estaban abordo. No podía dejar que ese demonio de editora que tengo, con cara de mujer inofensiva me asesinara. _No si no tenía testigos. _Quizás esta había sido su idea pero no hubiera aceptado de no dar mis condiciones y yo no pasaría las 24hrs del día con ella. _Tampoco con Hiroki. _Pero él era una buena excusa de escape cuando las cosas se ponían realmente feas.

_Una vez al día, realmente._

-Debería solamente darle algunas páginas y dejará de amenazarte- me sugirió de nuevo.

También a él le he repetido que no tengo nada más que hacer, que la oscuridad está llegando a su propio límite y si esto no mejora renunciaría a esta carrera. No es como si no tuviera el dinero suficiente para seguir viviendo con lujos el resto de mi vida. _Y sería doloroso perder mi hobby preferido. _Pero no seguiría metiendo a mis fanáticas en una depresión con mis mundos depresivos imaginarios.

_Tenía suficiente conmigo mismo. _

Estábamos recargados en la baranda, viendo como la gente de este puerto subía. A pesar de que este crucero no era de los más lujosos, tenía muchas comodidades y atracaba en varios puertos a lo largo del mes.

Dejé de intentar bajarme y perdérmele a mi editora cuando me había descubierto una de esas veces y ahora tenía a los oficiales revisando a cada persona que bajaba. Le avisarían si yo intentaba hacer algo. Y sabía que me estaba viendo desde algún punto de la cubierta donde yo no podía verla, pero no importaba.

Hace tanto tiempo que perdí esa emoción, también.

Pensé que un tiempo entre gente común, familias normales y felices podrían traer algo bueno. Pero quizás había sido una decisión bastante errada pues me recordaban lo que me faltaba. _Si tan solo alguien vendiera amor por paquetes… _daría todo el dinero que tengo por algo de eso. Muchas de las familias que abordaban seguro habían tardado varios meses o años en juntar el dinero suficiente para este viaje, _desearía poder hacer algo así, _no sabían la suerte que tenían.

Me estaba haciendo viejo y moriría solo, creo que ese es mi destino.

-Regresemos dentro- comenté, mejor pensar en otra cosa a alimentar el deseo de querer tirarme por la borda.

Olvidé que todavía tenía el cigarrillo encendido en mi boca y me giré para tirarlo por encima de la baranda, cuando mi vista captó algo.

Por la rampa de abordaje, entre familias y niños pequeños, un joven solitario se abría paso.

No sé por qué, solo llamó mi atención en el momento. Aikawa había dicho que yo tengo un gusto acertado sobre cosas lindas, _¿Ese muchacho podría entrar en la categoría de cosas lindas? _

Simple, común.

Las cosas lindas no siempre tienen que ser las más finas y caras. Eso es algo que en mi familia nunca se pudo entender.

No podía alejar mi vista mientras esta persona seguía caminando entre los oficiales y demás para poder abordar. No sabía qué era lo que me llamaba tanto la atención pero simplemente me ira imposible ignorarlo. ¿Quizás el hecho de que preferiría ser él a ser yo? _Eso es._

_Preferiría ser ese muchacho de ojos verdes, castaño…_

-Akihiko, ¿Vamos o no?-

Regresé resignado junto a Hiroki, dudando de que algo interesante pudiera pasarme en este viaje. _No tengo esa suerte._

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

Debería estar completamente agradecido con Nii-chan por lo que estaba haciendo y el esfuerzo de haber ahorrado por tanto tiempo para un viaje así, pero la verdad era que me sentía culpable de no estar cien por ciento agradecido, de hacerlo de corazón. Durante la cena todos disfrutaron y rieron, comentando lo maravilloso que sería este viaje y todos los lugares que visitaríamos. Me sentía como fuera del círculo al no tener sentimientos recíprocos ante esa idea.

_Solo sonrisas falsas._

-Misaki, ¿No te parece linda la chica de allá?- susurró.

Nii-chan meneó la cabeza hacia la mesa de nuestro lado, donde una familia comía felizmente y la chica que él señalaba parecía ser la hija de la pareja. Era linda, pero nada fuera de este mundo que pudiera llamar mi atención.

-Tiene bonitos ojos- comenté, forzando una vez más una sonrisa.

Nii-chan tomó eso como un gran avance, como si su plan estuviera dando resultados. Traté de mirar en otra dirección que no fuera su cara entusiasmada por la idea, pero solo me encontré con la mirada de compasión de Manami.

Ambos habíamos platicado más de un par de veces, viviendo en la misma casa y con mi hermano la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, ella me estaba llegando a conocer mejor que él y era en parte un alivio. No sé qué haría si tuviera que guardar las apariencias incluso cuando Nii-chan no se encontraba cerca. Ella sabía que en este momento no estaba buscando alguien con quien compartir momentos, ella me comprendía y me preguntaba si solamente era porque mujer.

Aunque no se necesitaba ser mujer para entender los sentimientos de los demás. _Solo se necesitaba no ser Nii-chan, _y dolía.

Quería ser todo lo que él quería. Cumplir con sus expectativas al máximo porque había sacrificado por mí una vida mejor. Él se encargó de mí cuando nuestros padres murieron y sabía que la única forma de pagarle era hacerlo feliz, haciendo todo lo que deseaba para mi vida. Una novia que se convirtiera en esposa y así comenzar a formar mi propia familia.

_Me siento un verdadero traidor e hipócrita a su sonrisa._

Él estaba feliz porque creía que yo era feliz, y me culpo a mi mismo por no aceptar esa felicidad. _¿Qué tan difícil podía ser amar a una chica? _Creo que solamente no podía ser de esta forma, y no podía adoptar lo que él quería ver en mí.

_Me siento tan inútil._

No quiero ilusionarlo con lo que quiere escuchar para luego hacerme hacia atrás en el paso importante. No quiero ver su mirada triste, _tengo que hacer lo que él quiere. Pero a la vez…_

_-_¿Me disculpan? Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco-

Pero a la vez…

Una vez que me alejé del gran comedor del crucero, solo seguí caminando en línea recta al principio. _Pero no es lo suficiente para huir. _Así que comencé a correr levantando más de una mirada de las personas que pasaban a mí alrededor, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería hacer a Nii-chan feliz y eso era siendo _yo mismo _feliz pero simplemente no lo era. _No cuando él quería, no como él quería. _

Para cuando alcancé la cubierta sabía que estaba llorando y no quería que la gente a mi alrededor viera. No necesitaba que pensaran _"Pobre muchacho" _yo debería ser feliz por todo lo que mi hermano me había proporcionado. _Deberían ser lágrima de felicidad. _Pero mi vida estaba atascada.

El viento helado golpeó mi rostro con dolor mientras seguí corriendo hasta la punta. Ahí me detuve mirando el mar, apoyándome en la baranda.

_¿Cómo podía regresar a seguir fingiendo que estaba bien cuando era todo lo contrario? _

¿Cómo hacer a Nii-chan feliz?

_No quería causarle molestias, no quería que este viaje fuera en vano por su bien. _

_Necesitaba conseguir una chica, -no quiero-, necesito hacerla mi novia –me niego-, necesito ver la sonrisa de Nii-chan aprobando este nuevo logro –pero no puedo sonreír- , quiero que él sea feliz -¿A costa de mi propia felicidad?-_

_Si._

_No._

Todo estaba tan frío y sin embargo mis pensamientos corrían rápidamente de un lugar a otro, esperando una respuesta. Una que yo no podría encontrar.

Sentí que el mundo alrededor se sofocaba, el aire frío contra mi rostro era doloroso.

Me tomé fuertemente de la baranda cuando me volví sensible a los meneos del barco de un lado a otro. _Me estaba mareando. _Mis manos desnudas se aferraron aún más al metal, inclinándome un poco para no dejar que todo el peso estuviera concentrado en mis rodillas cobardes y temblorosas.

_Crack._

¿Hum?

_¡CRACK!_

Sentí con algo más que miedo cómo mi soporte sucumbía y me enviaba hacia adelante, la baranda se había desprendido de la parte superior. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor y mis manos por instinto se aferraron al frío metal. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba colgando por estribor, tomado del tubo de la baranda que seguía apenas sujeta en la cubierta.

Pensé por un segundo en gritar, pero no entiendo por qué la idea fue descartada inmediatamente.

Intenté abrir la boca para formar las palabras, pero sentí cansancio recorrerme rápidamente.

Mis dedos estaban resbalando del tubo y estaba muy calmado para alguien que colgaba varios metros sobre el frío mar Decembrino.

_¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para salvarme?_

Solo una de mis manos ahora se aferraba al barco.

_¿Era el precio de no poder hacer feliz a Nii-chan?_

Cuando los dedos de mi mano derecha comenzaron a desprenderse uno a uno, supe que sería el fin. Que nadie me salvaría. _Eso esperaba. _Nadie me había notado, nadie me notaría. Se preguntarían por qué no regresé al comedor o a dormir por la noche en mi habitación. Solo cuando se dieran cuenta de la baranda rota, mi cuerpo estaría cientos de kilómetros detrás.

_Yo soy invisible. _

El último de mis dedos soltó, pero una mano gruesa y fría se aferró a mi muñeca.

* * *

><p><em>¿Fin del primer capítulo? n.n KYAA! ¿Les gustó?<em>

_Creo que ya ven cómo esto se parece a la historia de Titanic pero en sí no es igual. Claro que hay ciertas escenas que moveré a gusto propio n.n Pero tendremos las escenas históricas de esa película en este fic, hehehe ya puedo ver sus sonrisas grandes..._

_Review mis queridas lectoras :D Y tendremos capítulo en menos de lo que Akihiko hace algo pervertido, además de que tendrán una autora contenta n.n_

_any_


	2. Tan cerca

**…Tan Cerca...**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Aikawa de nuevo había pedido un par de hojas, como a diario. Pero creo que ahora se daba cuenta de que su plan se había volteado y realmente le sería más difícil que trabajara con esto alrededor. _Con tanta gente a mi alrededor. _Y quizás no solo eso, sino también más distracciones o motivos por los cual no escribiría. _Realmente no parecía haber pensado en esa posibilidad._

La cena pasó como cualquier otra, a excepción de que no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de aquél joven de ojos verdes. Nadie además de Hiroki lo sabía por el momento y prefería que se quedara así. Ese muchacho había llamado mi atención, pero solo eso. No lo había visto de nuevo cuanto merodeé una vez más por todo el barco, esperando descubrir _inútilmente _algo interesante qué hacer. Así que me había resignado a que si acaso debía hablar con él o siquiera verlo de nuevo, tendría que pasar por suerte. No forzaría las cosas esta vez y esperaría a ver qué me tenía deparado mi fatídico destino.

-Iré a fumar- fue mi despedida de la mesa.

Nowaki ondeó su mano a manera de despedida pero Hiroki solo gruñó un _"si" _mientras seguía comiendo. _No puedo entender cómo alguien como ese alto doctor está con él, para ser sinceros. _Yo sabía mejor que nadie que ese hombre podía tener tan poco tacto en veces. No como yo, pero se acercaba.

Salí a la cubierta y acomodé mi gabardina. _Hacía un poco de frío. _Y el lugar estaba desierto, la perfecta oportunidad para algo de pensamiento reflexivo sobre lo miserable que me podía llegar a sentir en un día.

Encendí un cigarro y me senté en una de las bancas. Durante el día siempre estaban ocupadas, pero ahora que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con tanto frío, podía permitirme el descansar un rato. Incluso recostándome en una de ellas y admirando el cielo estrellado mientras que el mismo humo de mi cigarro se interponía entre mi vista y el cielo en veces.

_Estaba relajado. _A pesar de la situación, y pocas veces me sentía de esta manera.

Deseé por un instante poder quedarme aquí eternamente y que nadie me molestara. _Pero el cielo no estaba de mi lado, las estrellas conspiraban en mi contra. _Cuando alguien pasó corriendo a mi lado sin detenerse y por lo que alcancé a escuchar, iba llorando.

Me levanté con pereza, con más curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, y entonces lo vi.

El muchacho de ojos verdes al cual había buscado estaba ahí. _Destrozado. _Según lo que podía ver y dudé por un momento en acercarme.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era no querer la compañía de alguien, y él había llegado corriendo hasta aquí, seguro escapando de la presión de algo o de alguien. Así que seguí admirando desde mi lugar, sin duda más cerca de cuando lo vi hoy por la mañana. _A unos metros. _

Podía escuchar sus sollozos y me hacía sentirme mal. _No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué. _

Solo podía admirarlo, cómo su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con cada lágrima y no podía evitar preguntarme _por qué. ¿Qué era lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerlo llorar de esa manera? _Sus rodillas temblaban incontroladamente y lo vi recargarse en la baranda por apoyo. Comencé a dudar de que en verdad se encontrara bien.

_Necesitaba acercarme. Hacer algo útil por lo menos esta vez._

Pero cuando apenas daba un cuidadoso paso, pasó lo peor.

_Todo pasó demasiado rápido. _Mi cuerpo reaccionó con mayor velocidad de la que mi mente podía registrar lo que pasaba. Y en un segundo ya me encontraba tirado sobre la cubierta y mi mano aferrada a la frágil muñeca del joven. Uno que no conocía y por el cual no sabía por qué hacía eso. Hice que uno de mis pies se aferrara bien y así no seríamos jalados ambos, pero simplemente me era imposible levantarlo. _Aunque no pesara nada. _Solo que parecía tener un peso muerto colgando de mi mano.

_¿Estaba inconsciente? _

Maldije por lo bajo, no había nadie cerca y tampoco encontraba orden a mi mente para poder gritar por ayuda. Miré de nuevo hacia abajo y la idea del frío mar no me permitía hacer algo estúpido. Así que pre-medité cada una de mis posibles acciones.

-¡Hey… muchacho!- traté.

Realmente no esperaba que levantara la cabeza y me mirara. Sus confundidos y vacíos ojos verdes perforaban en mi mente. Las lágrimas en su rostro me parecían más dolorosas que el hecho de que ambos podíamos morir en este instante.

Entonces olvidé nuestro alrededor, concentré mi mente en seguir tomando su mano, y sus ojos.

_Había demasiada tristeza ahí._

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté

Y creo que es lo más tonto que pude haber preguntado en una situación así, pero estaba más que claro que ni él ni yo estábamos hablando de nuestra posición, sino algo más personal. _Más dentro._

Me miró por unos segundos, como apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba aquí, junto a él. Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Si- lo escuché musitar, _un horrible mentiroso. _

¿Qué debía hacer yo? ¿Por qué no me encontraba capaz de hacer lo que toda persona cuerda debía hacer? Levantarlo, sacarlo de esa peligrosa situación y listo. _¿Era por lo que había visto en sus ojos? _Como si se mereciera lo que estaba pasando. _Diablos._

-Tú no estás bien, ¿Quieres que te suba?-

Estaba comenzando a cansarme un poco y no entiendo siquiera por qué le di esa opción. _¿Qué tal si me decía que no, que lo soltara? _No podría hacer eso, _no a él. _Y sigo sin entender por qué. Pero su rostro me mostraba que estaba pensando en las posibilidades, pensando realmente en si lo dejaría caer si así me lo pedía. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Me dejaría caer?-

_Dolía, su tristeza me dolía y mucho._

Negué suavemente con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No-

Ahora había confusión en su rostro.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntó?- escondí mi entretenimiento para otra ocasión. _Se veía tan lindo._

-¿Para ahorrarme una plática psicológica?- regresé y me sonrió.

Era como olvidar que estábamos a punto de morir. Su sonrisa realmente era mucho mejor que esas lágrimas. Sus ojos habían brillado de cierta forma que no podía describir, pero incluso ese vacío que había sentido desde hacía unos años a la fecha, se había iluminado en ese momento.

-Nii-chan estará decepcionado- continuó después de un momento.

_¿Su hermano? _Decidí que no dejaría que más lágrimas surcaran su rostro si yo podía evitarlo. Apreté mi mano alrededor de la suya y él se tomó de mi brazo. Esa era mi señal para poder subirlo, _al fin. _Escaló por la misma baranda que seguía colgando y yo me hacía hacia atrás para que se tomara de mí con toda la fuerza que se necesitara, pero justo cuando puso un pié sobre la cubierta, la baranda terminó de romperse y se soltó.

Su otro pié resbaló al no estar apoyado y lo atrapé, su rostro golpeó mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mis brazos volaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

El ruido del pedazo de metal cayendo al agua y golpeando una parte del crucero alertó finalmente a los oficiales, pero yo no me moví. Cuando quise ver su rostro de nuevo, me di cuenta de que se había desvanecido en mis brazos. Entonces lo cargué completamente y me alejé del pedazo de baranda faltante, lo suficiente hasta asegurarme de que estaba a salvo.

Vi como los oficiales ya se acercaban, pero estaba más concentrado en la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío y el aroma de su cabello. _Tan suave, y dulce. _Me sentía protector y celaba su cuerpo de cada una de las personas que se acercaban.

-¡MISAKI!-

Entonces escuché que alguien gritaba, pero el grito en sí no es lo que me hizo levantar la vista. _La voz. _

Mis ojos se agrandaron un poco en sorpresa cuando vi a Takahiro correr hacia mí con extrema preocupación, su vista fija en la persona en mis brazos. _¿Lo conocía?_

-¿Usagi?- dudó por un momento al verme, antes de recordar qué era lo que importaba y arrancó al muchacho de mis brazos -¡Misaki, MISAKI!-

_¿Su hermano?_

Primero que nada, no me agradó el vacío que sentí al estar lejos de ese ser, y lejos me refería a los 30 centímetros que nos separaban. Otro factor importante era que me encontraba sorprendido porque _este _muchacho era hermano de Takahiro y yo no lo había notado de tantos años de conocerlo. _Mi amor imposible. _

Por último, no sé qué era esto que comenzaba a sentir en mi interior. Un peso se había instalado en la boca de mi estómago, pero no era molesto. Si acaso la preocupación de no entender mucho por el momento, pero había una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido antes. No incluso con Takahiro. Pero cada vez que miraba el rostro de este joven, no lo podía evitar.

No noté la llegada de Aikawa, Hiroki y su pareja. Quien había empezado a revisar todavía en la cubierta a _Misaki. _

_Si, su nombre… no podía solo olvidarlo._

Pero mi editora con su gran imaginación, antes de pedir explicaciones ya tenía una historia en su mente sobre lo que había pasado y no me dejó decir algo a mi defensa. Dijo algo sobre como que yo había intentado saltar por la borda para no cumplir con mis fechas límites y que el _muchacho _seguro había tratado de detenerme.

_Estaba algo alejada de la realidad, de hecho. _

Aunque no sé qué me hizo brincarme ciertos pedazos de la explicación, como el hecho de que el muchacho había estado llorando y no se encontraba completamente alerta cuando todo pasó. Lo agitado que vi que se encontraba y que seguro influía que ahora estuviera inconsciente.

No sé qué me llevó a guardar eso solo para nosotros dos.

Quizás el hecho de que no quería hacer infeliz a Takahiro. Sin embargo mis motivos no coincidían ya que otra parte de mí recordó que _Misaki _había estado llorando seguro por su causa. Entonces, desconocidas ganas de exigir una explicación a eso se apoderaban de mí. Poniéndome en un gran dilema.

_¿Por qué?_

Solo sonreí. Sé que Hiroki no lo creyó, y tampoco Nowaki. Pero para los demás parecía ser suficiente.

Una vez que el alto doctor había terminado su trabajo y declarado que seguro había sido la adrenalina del momento, Takahiro se levantó con su hermano menor en brazos. _Realmente es muy ligero. _Una frazada envolviéndolo para conservar el calor y comenzó a dirigirse dentro, de nuevo. Lo seguí sin darme cuenta hasta asegurarme de que llegaran a sus camarotes a salvo, _algo sobre-protector_, además de que sirvió para saber qué números eran.

Takahiro fue recibido por su preocupada _esposa _que abrió aún más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Esperé en el marco por unos minutos y él había regresado, dando un largo suspiro aliviado y sonriéndome con gratitud.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, _Usagi_- dijo.

Traté de conservar mi vista en él, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero no pude evitar miradas furtivas por detrás de él y a través de la puerta, donde su esposa se encargaba de poner a _Misaki _más cómodo.

-No fue nada, en absoluto- devolví.

_¿No me quería ir?_

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar, mañana con nosotros en el comedor?- Mi cara seguramente se iluminó ante esa excusa –Te invitaría durante el desayuno pero quiero asegurarme de que Misaki esté bien antes de que intente algo-

_Comprensible, pero ya no podía esperar. Los minutos comenzaron a hacerse eternos._

-Sería un placer-

Me despidió y cerró la puerta. Estuve todavía algunos segundos parado ahí mismo, hasta que decidí retirarme a dormir.

Muchas emociones, sentimientos e ideas surcaban mi cabeza al llegar a mi suite. Demasiadas como para realmente pensar en dormir. _Por lo menos sé que Aikawa estará contenta._

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, me sentía de ánimos para darle un buen final a esta novela que tenía pendiente.

_Misaki…_

* * *

><p><em>Siii! Quizás solo el punto de vista de AKihiko pero n.n me emocioné demasiado con sus pensamientos :D No sé cómo ni porqué pero además de que tenemos "La manera en que se conocieron" "El incidente" "El enamoramiento" y ahora la planeada "Cena" esto va muy bien a la historia del Titanic (película) n.n y de una manera que considero nueva y a la vez fiel.<em>

_Gracias a Plock -mi lectora de fics de JR jajaa-, Tomoyo-san (Me alegro que te encante la combinación n.n) , Andromedark (me halagas! n.n espero te siga gustando), Pamys-chan ( n.n aquí tienes más!) y FeliciaVongola (wow, jamás creí que alguien no viera la película pero es un alivio que te guste :D Quizás y cuando esto termine te animes a verla! respecto al final... jujuju es secreto n.n )_

_Me encantaría ver sus reviews de nuevo :D_

_y recuerden: El que deje review quiere capi..._

_anypotter_


	3. Novelas

**...Novelas...**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Nunca me ha afectado pasar solo una noche sin dormir, pero ahora me sentía diferente.

Como pensé, había terminado aquella novela por la que mi editora me quería matar a diario e incluso había empezado la siguiente ya con gran avance de páginas. Sin embargo poco después sentí más que cómoda la cama y no pude evitar detenerme y dormir. _Dormir como nunca lo había hecho. _Una sonrisa en mi rostro y solo pensamientos ansiosos, que nunca había sentido dentro de mis sueños.

_¿Misaki estará bien?_

_¿Cuándo lo podré ver?_

_¿Se acordará de mí?_

Debía empezar a odiarme por pensar como una chica enamorada, pero no podía evitarlo y el sentimiento era más que bienvenido en el momento. Me reconfortó por largo tiempo, me llevó a sueños cálidos y felices con los cuales desperté temprano por la mañana. Sin mi _ya sabido _usual mal humor y _eso _era nuevo para todos.

Aikawa se había presentado en mi camarote antes de la hora normal. _Con la copia de mi llave que había pedido a la mujer de la recepción. _Seguro para atraparme cuando despertara _e intentara huir. _La sorprendí en más de un sentido en ese momento.

1.-Estaba despierto antes de mi hora usual

2.-Quizás tenía una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

3.-Sobre la mesa a mi izquierda descansaba el manuscrito terminado y el avance del próximo.

-¡UUSSAAMII-SENSEI!- gritó con emoción y estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que brincaba de un lugar a otro.

Incluso su voz chillona no podría hacer nada para arruinar mi mañana.

En menos de un segundo ella estaba sentada en la silla vacía junto a la mía, leyendo de lleno las recién escritas páginas.

Lo que no esperaba era que Hiroki y su pareja irrumpieran en mi cuarto, ambos con caras preocupadas. Mirando alrededor en busca de peligro y en caso de Hiroki, todavía en pijama.

-¡Demonios, Bakahiko! Creímos que tu editora al fin te intentaba asesinar de verdad- comentó.

Nowaki sonrió avergonzado detrás de él, _también lo había pensado. _La vista de ambos voló a la apacible y nada violenta mujer que leía a mi lado, con sus ojos haciéndose más y más grandes conforme avanzaba.

Hiroki refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras regresaba a su camarote, musitando maldiciones a mi salud.

_Oh no. _Nada podría hacerme sentir mal, no si no podía olvidar el encuentro de ayer. _¿Había sido mi destino?_

-¿Usami-san?

Finalmente noté que Nowaki seguía parado en el marco de mi puerta. _Creí que había regresado con Hiroki. _Lo invité a pasar ya que estábamos demasiado lejos para que dijera lo que tenía en mente.

-Estaba camino a checar al joven de ayer… me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia que me acompañara- dijo con una sonrisa. _Él siempre sonreía. _

No sé si realmente sabe algo que los demás no han notado, pero Nowaki siempre me ha parecido una persona de tacto. Y por el momento parecía ser el único que realmente entendía cómo me sentía, y que no estaba tomando mis sentimientos como algo que fuera a ser pasajero, sino como una oportunidad.

_Una oportunidad única y valiosa._

Rápidamente acepté su oferta, _después de que toda la mañana estuve buscando una excusa para poder verlo. _Me despedí de mi editora la cual ni siquiera me notó por estar demasiado adentrada en su lectura, y por el rubor de sus mejillas, imaginaba en qué parte iba y sé que no dejaría de leer así el barco se hundiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando desperté, Nii-chan estaba a mi lado. Nunca se movió de ahí en toda la noche, con una mano entrelazada con la mía y medio cuerpo sobre mi cama.

La noche pasada había sido un punto delicado. Todavía recuerdo ciertas cosas que quizás no debí hacer y otras tantas que dije. _Que vergüenza. _No puedo creer que haya dejado que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, y más aún, le había causado tantas molestias a Nii-chan. _Como ahora. _Las cosas no me están saliendo bien y no puedo dejar que esto continúe. Necesito enfocarme en la prioridad y eso es hacer feliz a Nii-chan, _sin importar qué._

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero antes de hacer un movimiento, la cabeza mi hermano se levantó más que alerta. La marca de una sábana en su cara.

-¿Misaki?- me vio a los ojos por un momento, creyendo que yo había sido el motivo de su repentino susto. Entonces volvieron a tocar la puerta y se levantó rápidamente a atender.

Me hacía sentir demasiado culpable. Él había dormido de esa manera incómoda y seguro tendría algún dolor en el cuello o la espalda. _Solo por preocuparse por mí._

-¡Ah, Usagi!-

Levanté mi vista un poco al escuchar a Nii-chan hablar. Las manos se me helaron al ver a esa persona.

-¡Claro, pasen. Gracias por venir, Kusama-san!-

En menos de lo que sabía, dejé que esta persona hiciera todas las revisiones reglamentarias e incluso contesté sus preguntas de la mejor manera posible. No estaba cansado y me sentía mejor que el día de ayer, _eso era un hecho. _Pero si daba signos de que algo podía andar remotamente mal, entonces no saldría de esta habitación en varios días y ya comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Actuar como si todo estuviera bien no es algo saludable. Y si Nii-chan estaba todo el día a mi lado eso era inevitable. _Yo no tenía una real felicidad con él. No de la forma en que él quería. _

-¡Todo parece estar perfecto!- comentó el alto doctor. _Muy alto, ¿O solo era que yo estaba sentado en la cama?_

Mi hermano que hasta entonces se encontraba platicando con el otro hombre que había llegado, se acercó, con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro.

-Son buenas noticias- concordó mi hermano.

Entonces intenté por el bien de todos, salir de la cama para tomar un baño, cambiarme a ropa nueva y salir a tomar aire fresco.

-¡¿A dónde vas, Misaki?-

No había puesto un pié en el suelo cuando Nii-chan estaba a mi lado. Una mirada casi horrorizada en el rostro mientras trataba de meterme a la cama de nuevo.

-¿Al baño?- respondí. _¿En serio quería que me quedara en la cama todo el día?_

_De hecho. _Comenzó a darme un gran discurso sobre que no debería hacer nada tan extenuante por lo menos hasta la cena. _Solo quería caminar. _Y que menos debería merodear yo solo en el barco. _Pero si él me seguía estaría en la misma situación de aquí. _Continuó dándome mil y un razones para no hacerlo, pero esta vez _en serio _necesitaba despejarme un poco. _Solo un poco ¿Es demasiado pedir? _¿Cómo se lo podía decir a Nii-chan sin herir sus sentimientos?

_Se me comenzaban a acabar las ideas._

-Yo podría llevarlo, Takahiro-

Mi cabeza se levantó tan rápido como escuché esas palabras. Mi hermano también parecía sorprendido ante esta repentina oferta.

_¿Quién era él? _Claro, además del hecho de que era quien me había _ayudado _ayer. Él y Nii-chan parecían conocerse desde antes de eso.

-Pero… Usagi-

_¿Usagi? ¿Akihiko Usami? ¿La persona que le regala cosas costosas a Nii-chan en su cumpleaños?_

-No me importa en lo absoluto, además, estoy seguro de que quieres tomar una siesta apropiada-

Esa fue la razón que me hizo estar de acuerdo con ese hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

No era difícil convencer a Takahiro, pero respecto a su hermano menor no estaba tan seguro. Después de la demostración de ayer, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis palabras y no por considerarlo una persona inestable. _Pero sí una persona que podía ser herida fácilmente. _

Demostró que se preocupaba mucho por su hermano y después de eso no sé nada, _quería averiguarlo._

Así que ambos nos encontrábamos ahora, recorriendo la cubierta superior del barco. _Era un espléndido día. _

No hacía frío como anoche, y el sol calentaba agradablemente nuestros cuerpos. Eso nos motivaba a seguir caminando incluso ahora que ya habíamos dado más de 5 vueltas al barco. Nadie realmente diciendo nada conforme seguíamos.

-Gracias… por lo de anoche-

Apenas y había escuchado el susurro del joven a mi lado. Cuando giré a verlo, él se había sonrojado. _Muy lindo._

Al parecer se había cansado de caminar y se acercó a una de esas sillas que parecen para tomar el sol. _Estaba haciendo frío, ¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría el sol? _Pero no importaba, estábamos cerca y mi boca se rehusaba a decir lo que realmente quería.

-No hay por qué-

_¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Era realmente culpa de Takahiro? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

-No… yo, _gracias _por no decirle a Nii-chan la verdadera historia-

_Entonces estaba más que enterado de mi versión. _Bien.

-No parecía que quisieras que se enterara-

Apenas asintió, algo de tristeza se plantó en sus ojos y supe que había dicho algo incorrecto.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un hombre de uniforme de servicio en el barco, se acercó a mí con algo en sus manos.

-Lo manda su editora, Usami-sensei- había dicho.

Dejó una carpeta en mi poder y la abrí levemente solo para encontrar una nota sobre pequeñeces que quería que cambiara y otras que quería que agregara. Además de la portada de esa próxima publicación. _Trabajo express._

No le di importancia por el momento pero al regresar mi atención a Misaki, él miraba la carpeta con algo de curiosidad y duda.

-Usami-san, ¿Qué escribe?-

Traté de no responder, _"Libros" _porque realmente sería irrespetuoso y le puse en sus manos la carpeta que recién me habían entregado. _Algún día debía enterarse. _Cuando estuvo a punto de protestar, con solo la mirada le indiqué que la abriera, _ahí estaba su respuesta. _

Esperé pacientemente por 10 segundos, vi como una de sus cejas saltaba de su lugar y había aparecido en su rostro una mirada que me resultaba graciosa. _Al menos para mí, la primera hoja visible era la portada de mi nueva novela BL. _Para mi sorpresa continuó hojeando, yo sabía que había algunas páginas de mi manuscrito ahí, _las que Aikawa quería que arreglara. _Fue casi 5 minutos después que recuperó su habla y me miró con esos grandes ojos verdes.

-Bien…- dijo

_¿Solo bien?_

Esperaba ver más reacción y era obvio que por debajo de la superficie, decía mucho más, pero parecía abstenerse de hacer comentario alguno. _Ese es su problema._

Ahora podía ver con claridad.

-Mentiroso- apunté, con total naturalidad.

Se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzado, _sentí algo cálido en mi interior._

-Cada quien hace lo que le gusta- comentó –Además, sería irrespetuoso si digo algo malo de su trabajo cuando usted me ayudó anoche-

_Un muchacho algo extraño. _Tenía que sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Por un lado tienes razón, Misaki. Pero si algo realmente no te gusta, solo tienes que decirlo- abrió su boca para contrariarme así que continué –No puedes ir por la vida complaciendo a las personas, terminarás destruyéndote a ti mismo en el intento- _Ni siquiera a Takahiro _–Por lo menos no quiero que me intentes complacer a mí, ¿De acuerdo?-

Sé que no podría cambiar su mentalidad con solo unas cuantas palabras, pero si lograba que actuar sincero conmigo, podría hacer algo más por él. _Más que solo siendo el amigo de su hermano._

Quizás…

-Además, no quiero que me sigas llamando Usami-san, suena muy... formal- declaré seriamente. _Por eso Takahiro había optado por Usagi. _

Misaki pareció pensarlo muy a fondo, creí que de un momento a otro me daría la contra y continuaría como ahora. _En esto sí quería que me complaciera ¿Era demasiado? _Pero apareció una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Usagi-san?-

_Oh Kami-sama… Es tan lindo._

Estaba feliz. Realmente lo estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Kyaa! Planeaba poner la parte de la cena también pero dije "Awww está bonito un final así" -No todo tiene que terminar en "!Diablos, autora... ACTUALIZA!" jejeje prometo la cena en el próximo y espero que esta versión de los dibujos de Jack Dawson haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_**Daynorousy** (jajaja no te preocupes, solo lo empalagoso necesario sin exageraciones n.n más drama que otra cosa y respecto al final será un gran misterio para todos!), **Kariynee-chan** (Gracias n.n a todos parece gustarle la fusión!), **Zahia-vlc** (Aquí segumios n.n más pronto que en otros fics!), **naru-chan** (jajajaja gracias, gracias, gracias y espero que este capi te haya gustado), **Tomoyo-san** (tu cumpleaños?wiii que afortunada! me alegro y feliz-atrasado-cumpleños! te gustó la parte del dibujo jajaja?), **Plock** (mi lectora JR! n.n espero q te haya gustado el capi!), **Pamys-chan** (Aquí está el capi! wiii) _

_Esperen el próximo capítulo y comiencen las apuestas! ¿Qué pasará?_

_any_


	4. Una verdadera cena

**…Una verdadera Cena...**

**Misaki P.O.V.**

Usagi-san era en muchos aspectos, interesante. _Eso podía apostarlo. _No solo por la manera en que se expresaba sino por sus hobbies y _trabajo. _Lo cual podía clasificar en la misma categoría. Era increíble que por hacer algo que te gusta, ganaras dinero. Supongo que ciertas personas llegan a tener más suerte que otras en la vida.

_Como sea, _me encontré disfrutando toda la tarde con él. Simplemente hablando, y lo mejor de todo había sido que no tenía que ocultar mis preocupaciones de él. Al menos aquellas que eran tan pequeñas, pero que con Nii-chan sí debía hacerlo. _Siempre tenía que ser lo que Nii-chan esperaba. _

Con Usagi-san pude relajarme por varias horas, hasta que mi hermano nos encontró.

-Me alegra que no te haya causado molestia alguna Usagi, nos vemos en la cena-

Entonces nos habíamos separado. Todavía faltando cerca de 5 horas para la cena y la escala en un puerto más. Pero me encontré con una gran sonrisa en mi camarote, recostado en la cama y viendo el techo. _Había necesitado tanto una pequeña escapada. _Así que no me di cuenta cuándo me quedé dormido, hasta que Manami me despertó con una sonrisa.

-Misaki, vamos, debes vestirte-

_Ella era tan dulce. _Y agradecía mucho que Nii-chan hubiera encontrado a alguien como ella para formar una verdadera familia, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo conmigo y preocuparse por si tenía _o no _una novia. Era algo que realmente no me interesaba por el momento y no había encontrado manera de hacérselo entender.

La cena de hoy, además de ser especial porque mi hermano había insistido a Usagi-san que se sentara con nosotros, sería más que eso. _Mucho más. _Sin importarle quién estuviera con nosotros, había dicho que trataría de encontrar alguna linda joven con la cual pudiera hablar, y con suerte, pasaríamos al siguiente nivel.

_Era tan testarudo._

No quería pasar de nuevo por eso, _no estoy seguro si podría. _La última vez casi terminé cayendo del barco, de no ser porque Usagi-san estaba ahí. _Pero yo no quería más de eso._

Me hacía sentirme peor a cada palabra y sonrisa falsa que le dirigía. Me decía a mi mismo que no merecía un hermano como él. Que estaba siendo desagradecido por todo lo que había hecho.

_Eso lo pensaba todo el tiempo y no podía pararlo._

-¿Adorable noche, no es verdad?-

Traté de contagiarme de la felicidad y calidez que reinaba en la mesa de nosotros. Nii-chan hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo había conocido a Usagi-san para entretenernos a todos. _Porque Usagi-san y Manami no eran los únicos presentes. _Al final habíamos ocupado una mesa mayor donde la editora de Usagi-san, _Aikawa_, el doctor que había ido a verme esta mañana, _Kusama Nowaki_, e increíblemente mi profesor de Literatura en la Universidad, _Kamijou-sensei_, se nos habían unido más por insistencia de Nii-chan que otra cosa.

_Más personas ante las cuales debía actuar. _Ante las cuales no debería dejar en ridículo a Nii-chan.

Comíamos en un refinado restaurante de un lujoso crucero y podía sentir mis movimientos observados desde todas direcciones. _Un solo error y me podía evidenciar frente a cualquiera. _Al mirar de reojo a Usagi-san, el parecía más que acostumbrado a esto pues comía con gran facilidad eligiendo entre la enorme cantidad de cubiertos a la izquierda y derecha de nuestros platos.

_Comenzaba a entrar este sentimiento de asfixia de nuevo._

Después de todo, él era un famoso escritor. Que venía de una familia con dinero mucho antes de que comenzara a trabajar. _Que podía hacer lo que quisiera si así lo quería. _Él debía estar acostumbrado a viajar de esta informa e incluso de formas más lujosas, como en jets privados o algo parecido. _Derrochando dinero para una fácil vida._

-… y todo ha sido increíble hasta ahora-

Nii-chan había terminado de hablar y todos parecían haberle prestado atención. _Yo había estado ocupado con mis pensamientos que ni siquiera pude hacer eso bien. _Sentí decepción de mi mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Takahiro era muy animado a la hora de hablar, _todo el mundo ahora lo notaba_, pero increíblemente no me encontré prestándole la más mínima atención porque mi mente apuntaba a Misaki, _solo a Misaki. _La forma en la que parecía estar incómodo entre tantas personas, no solo de nuestra mesa. Sino por estar en un comedor lleno de seres que podían juzgarlo.

_Comenzaba a entenderlo mejor de lo que imaginaba._

Podía ver su miserable mirada y una depresión instalándose en sus ojos al paso de los minutos, pero cada vez que Takahiro pedía su opinión o hablaba con él en discretos susurros, la mirada de Misaki se iluminaba falsamente y una sonrisa nada creíble _para mí _aparecía en su rostro. Por lo menos hasta que su hermano centraba su atención en otra cosa y él podía dejar de fingir algo. _Porque sabíamos que todos lo estábamos observando, _o que por lo menos podríamos notar si algo no andaba bien con él.

_Estaba manteniendo su fachada ante todos los presentes._

Me dolía ver como Takahiro no parecía estar enterado en lo más mínimo, pero las piezas caían en su lugar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Él nunca notó mi amor y atracción hacia él después de tantos años, y había anunciado su boda en mi cara. Desechando completamente mis sentimientos, los cuales ni yo mismo me vi capaz de confesarle en ese momento.

_Supongo que no era nuevo de su parte concentrarse en lo que él sentía como lo más importante._

Porque los sentimientos de Misaki también eran aplastados por sus pensamientos. No pasé por alto que mencionó haber tomado este crucero por él, para ayudarlo a encontrar una pareja. _La idea hizo hervir mi interior sin saber bien por qué. _Además, claro, de la forma en que Misaki pareció encogerse en su asiento y palidecer un poco.

Vi a Nowaki tratar de hacer un comentario sobre eso pero Hiroki parecía haberlo notado también y lo detuvo. _Claro que no era por no querer checar en el estado de Misaki. _Pero sí por su bien, al no evidenciarlo frente a tantas personas de que esto no parecía ser lo que quería. _En ese frágil estado en el que estaba, _enfrentarlo a su hermano podía ser fatal. Así que todos asentimos con falsas sonrisas, esperando que Takahiro cambiara de tema o nos veíamos obligados a cambiarlo nosotros.

_Incluso Aikawa tomó las riendas inteligentemente. _Tratando de meter mi trabajo en lugar de hablar de un chica para Misaki.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser mi trabajo? _La respuesta era que estaba claro que esa mujer no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. _Ayudar a Misaki, _y hablar conmigo de algo que sabe que no me negaría frente a tantas personas. _Porque cuando solo éramos nosotros dos, le cerraba la puerta en la cara o fingía demencia. _

Takahiro volvió a inclinarse a su derecha para susurrar algo a Misaki.

Entonces, para quienes estaban de mi lado de la mesa fue _realmente _notable la manera en que Misaki palideció al punto de que creímos que quizás se desvanecería ahí mismo. Me contuve de levantarme y alejarlo de Takahiro, pero Nowaki no tuvo tan suerte. _A él le importaban demasiado los sentimientos. _Se levantó de la mesa y la hizo temblar un poco al empujarla, alcancé mi copa con la mano pues bailó por unos segundos amenazando con caerse.

Takahiro sorprendido y confundido, al igual que los demás, voltearon a ver al alto doctor.

_Si decía algo…_

-¡Aikawa-san, ¿Le gustaría ir a bailar conmigo en la pista que está en el 3er piso?-

Me ahogué en mi propio vino cuando traté de aparentar inocencia por el motivo por el cual Nowaki _verdaderamente _se había levantado. Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron en sorpresa ante tal declaración. _Nowaki era después de todo… su pareja. _Pero Aikawa parecía aterrada por la manera en que el alto doctor se lo había pedido y no encontraba las palabras para responder.

Cuando encontró de nuevo la cordura, miró a Hiroki. _Ella también sabía de su relación. _Esperando una confirmación, una negación o algo. Una seña de no le haría daño por ir con su pareja a bailar. Pero Hiroki parecía haber comprendido la situación y se dio cuenta de por qué lo que estaba haciendo Nowaki. Asintió lo más levemente posible, casi invisible.

Nowaki le dirigió una sonrisa tan agradecida a Hiroki que por la mirada de Takahiro, creyó que era porque Aikawa era pareja de Hiroki y _no Nowaki. _

-¿Nos acompañarían?- ofreció mi editora a Takahiro.

Pude ver alivio pasar por el rostro de Misaki pero aún así no había recuperado todo el color que había desaparecido. Takahiro lo pensó por unos segundos y para la desgracia de todos nosotros, parecía desaprobar la idea.

-Gracias por la invitación, en serio… pero Misaki y yo tenemos unas cosas qué hac-

-¡Oh, parece una estupenda idea! Vamos, cariño- pidió Manami antes de que él pudiera terminar la oración. –Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a bailar tu y yo juntos-

En el pasado, mi interior quizás hubiera hervido por las palabras y la demostración de amor que esa mujer le profesaba a Takahiro. Pero sentí un increíble vació donde debía estar ese sentimiento y más alivio que cualquier otra cosa. _Ella parecía estar al tanto de lo que intentábamos hacer. _Continuó insistiendo en ir a bailar con Aikawa y Nowaki.

Podía ver la esperanza en los ojos de Misaki.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no?- sonrió Takahiro.

El alto doctor no perdió tiempo y tomando de la mano a Aikawa comenzó a hacer su camino lejos del comedor. _Demasiado creíbles como pareja. _Vi una de las cejas de Hiroki saltar de su lugar con indignación.

Takahiro también se levantó despidiéndose de todos y Manami lo sacó del comedor con la misma velocidad que Nowaki, presumiblemente para alcanzarlo.

Misaki no perdió tiempo y una vez que su hermano se encontraba fuera del rango de vista, se levantó con rapidez. _No podía dejarlo ir así._

Hiroki puso una mano en mi hombro cuando me lancé a seguirlo. Lo miré sobre mi hombro con una mirada de apuro.

-¿Sabes? Tienes una debilidad por el apellido Takahashi- sonrió ligeramente. _Él comprendía –_Iré a leer en mi camarote, no hagas cosas extrañas con el pobre muchacho- me advirtió.

Yo tampoco perdí tiempo en salir del comedor y por fortuna Misaki no se encontraba lejos. Solo en cuanto no había más personas que pudieran ver su verdadero estado, se había detenido para respirar. Me acerqué cautelosamente.

-¿Estás bien?-

_Le había dicho que no necesitaba fingir conmigo. _Pero se estaba debatiendo el hecho de hacerlo en este momento. Endurecí un poco mi mirada.

Lo entendió y recordó de lo que habíamos hablado. Solo negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sus hombros caían sin vida en sus costados.

No opuso resistencia cuando tomé su mano y comencé a encaminarlo. Me alerté un poco cuando sentí su piel faltante de calidez pero no me detuve. Ni siquiera notó cuando el elevador pasó el piso donde estaba su habitación. Volvimos a salir a un pasillo donde estaban las más exclusivas suites del barco.

Cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda, regresó a sus sentidos.

-¿Usagi-san…?- giró a su alrededor mirando con confusión el lugar -¿Dónde estamos?-

Aún cuando parecía encontrarse mejor, había algo en sus ojos que me entristecía. Y me hacía querer protegerlo del mundo exterior y de su mismo hermano por lo que le estaba haciendo. _Increíblemente sin notarlo._

-Mi habitación- respondí como si fuera obvio, pero eso lo incomodó.

-Yo debería volver a mi habitación- comenzó a caminar hacia mí para llegar a la puerta –Yo…- interpuse un brazo en su salida.

-Vamos a cenar- le informé.

Se recargó en mi brazo levemente, pero levantó su mirada verde más confundida aún.

-Pero si acabamos de salir del comedor, Usagi-san- protestó. Era mejor verlo un poco reticente que triste. Sonreí.

-Ni siquiera tocaste nada del plato- _era verdad. _Se la pasó pensando en todavía no se qué y sus nervios no le permitieron digerir nada –Te enseñaré lo que es una cena real-

Después de 5 minutos más tratando de convencerlo de que no podía hacer nada mejor por el momento aceptó. Después tomó otros 5 minutos para que usara una pijama mía para que se sintiera más cómodo y yo por primera vez usaba una de tantas que me habían regalado al paso de los años, para no romper con el ambiente que se había instalado entre ambos.

Él estaba sentado en medio de mi gran cama, abrazado con gran fuerza a mi _Suzuki-san _preferido mientras cambiaba entre los más de 200 canales del televisor de pantalla plana de mi suite.

-¿Qué estamos esperando, Usagi-san?- preguntó. Finalmente se estaba relajando lo necesario para poder hablar. Me iba a sentar a su lado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Esto- y abrí. Cinco personas llegaron empujando carritos repletos de comida que aunque ambos estuviéramos muriendo de hambre, no lograríamos terminar. _Pero eso quizás era el punto. _

Tan rápido como llegaron las cinco personas se fueron dejando en mi habitación todos los carritos, ante un sorprendido y extasiado joven de ojos verdes.

-Usagi-san…- sé lo que iba decir.

-El dinero es para gastarse, Misaki, y quiero disfrutar de él esta vez ¿Te parece?-

Yo necesitaba de alguien a quien cuidar y amar. Él necesitaba protección y cariño.

_Las piezas encajaban solas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaa! Sé que me tomó demasiado tiempo... grrr lo sé lo sé, cúlpenme porque esta autora es demasiado desorganizada y tiende a olvidarse de la cantidad de fics que tiene activos. Así que solo yo y solo yo soy responsable de la falta de actualización, sea cual sea la circunstancia.<em>**

**_Wow, no sabía que había tanta gente sin ver Titanic, personalmente lo considero un clásico romántico :D_**

**_Respecto a este capítulo traté de basarlo en el sentimiento de no encajar y luego Akihiko le mostraría a Misaki lo que era una verdadera cena. (Como cuando Jack le muestra a Rose una verdadera fiesta ;) _**

**_Prometo volver en cuanto mis lectores favoritos den señas de vida, así que ya saben :D Próximo capítulo, llega el antagonista de esta linda historia. Conocido en Titanic como el prometido de Rose... KYAA!_**

**_bye bye._**

**_anypotter_**


	5. Una solución

**…Una solución...**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Dicen que el amor puede hacer que la gente haga cosas increíbles. Yo también he escrito en mis novelas actos que no se podrían creer, solo por esa persona especial en tu vida. _Pero era increíble sentirlo en lugar de escribirlo. _Era un sentimiento que no se podía expresar pero que tampoco podías negar si podías hacer feliz a aquella persona.

_Como ordenar 5 carritos llenos de postres dulces y demás._

_Como estar comiendo de un pudín de chocolate cuando __**no **__me gusta el dulce._

Pero que si es para que esa persona especial se sienta bien, de todas maneras lo haces.

-¿Usagi-san?- parpadeé un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad. –Usagi-san, si no te gusta el dulce, no deberías forzarte a comerlo-

Misaki me miraba con algo de reproche. _¿Las cosas lindas pueden tener esas expresiones?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo que había hecho para delatarme.

-Has estado mirando el pudín por 15 minutos- me informó. Miré mis manos y no lo había tocado, _supongo que había sido algo obvio. _

Lo dejé en el carrito y solamente me dediqué a mirarlo comer pero parecía incomodarse. Fingí ver la televisión pero el ambiente entre ambos no cambiaba.

-Usagi-san ¿Por qué pidió dulces si no iba a comer ninguno?- ambos nos miramos frente a frente, _¿Por qué? _Si le dijera el verdadero por qué quizás saldría huyendo de aquí. _¿Se tenía que repetir la historia? ¿Debía seguir temiendo a no decirle nada como a Takahiro? _Y al final quizás terminaría perdiendo de nuevo.

-Porque a ti si te gusta- respondí como no fuera nada de lo común. Aún cuando en mi vida sé que no era normal pedir tantos dulces y postres para una sola persona, sin motivo aparente.

_Pero no podía decirle. _

Él, a diferencia de Takahiro, ya sabía la _otra _parte de lo que escribía y no había tenido una reacción negativa a ello y solo lo había aceptado. Lo que leyó era el final de otra de mis novelas BL pero había sido en muchas formas distinta a las anteriores. _Esta tenía un final esperanzador. _Uno que ya había comenzado la noche anterior, sobre el fin a un amor nunca correspondido y el destello de otro que traía mucho más esperanza que el primero. _La oportunidad de tener lo que deseaba._

Todo dependía del final de este crucero, supongo.

-He visto… programas- mi vista regresó a Misaki que con un nuevo pudín en mano y Suzuki-san a su costado –Sobre personas ricas y la manera en que gastan su dinero-

_Oh, ¿Me estaba comparando?_

-Pero nunca vi que hicieran nada de esto- admitió finalmente y me miró de forma pensativa. Las cosas no le cuadraban con un acto como este y quizás en el fondo sabía el verdadero motivo pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Quizás soy diferente- ofrecí. Él asintió fervientemente.

-No tengo la menor duda- se sonrojó y bajó la mirada un poco ante un desconocido pensamiento –Pero debe ser… divertido, poder hacer lo que uno quiera cuando quiera-

_Esa era una de las supuestas ventajas de ser rico y famoso. _

-Misaki…- ese par de ojos verdes me miraban de nuevo –Si tuvieras mucho dinero, ¿Serías feliz?-

_Tengo dinero de sobra. Tengo dinero para dárselo a quien yo quiera. Si todo ese dinero sirve para poder hacer feliz a una persona que lo merece, entonces por primera vez sería bien usado. _

Pero él sonrió y negó lentamente a mi pregunta. _Entonces…_

-No me malinterprete, Usagi-san, pero no creo que el dinero pueda comprar la felicidad- contestó, mirando un momento el pudín entre sus manos –La felicidad no depende de cuánto se tenga, pero de con quién se comparta…-

Sonreí. No recordaba sonreír de una manera tan sincera como ahora desde hacía mucho tiempo y mientras pasaban los segundos más me convencía de que no dejaría que esta nueva novela terminara de una forma triste. No esta vez. Porque no sabía lo que haría si esa pequeña llama de esperanza se volvía a extinguir y me dejaba de nuevo en la oscuridad.

_Ésta vez lucharía._

-Estamos en el mismo barco, Misaki-

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

El tiempo que pasé con Usagi-san no lo olvidaría en algunos días. La manera en que todo parecía fluir sin forzarlo y que todo era correcto sin tener que meditar en mis acciones, era relajante. _Era la vida que yo quería con Nii-chan pero que se cruzaba con lo que él tenía en mente. _No quería vivir forzado a volver a actuar cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día. _Por el resto de mi vida. _

Eventualmente, Nii-chan nos encontró. Había olvidado tiempo y espacio que no pensé en la obvia acción de volver a mi camarote pasadas unas cuantas horas. Así que preocupado tocó la puerta de Usagi-san para dar un suspiro aliviado una vez que me encontró.

-¡Oh Misaki, me tenías preocupado!-

_¿De que quizás esta vez sí hubiera caído por la borda? _

Tuve que regresar y me despedí sinceramente de Usagi-san por permitirme ser yo mismo aunque solo hubieran sido un par de horas. Era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con mi misión. _Para no decepcionar a Nii-chan. _

-Misaki, mañana en la mañana alguien desea conocerte- me dijo una vez que él iba a entrar a su camarote y yo al mío. Me congelé con la mano en la perilla y me giré lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Nii-chan?-

Él solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de una próxima sorpresa y una esperanza en su rostro. Me vi obligado a fingir emoción al dejarme intrigado sobre esta supuesta _persona que deseaba conocerme. _Él por fin entró y estoy seguro de que durmió espléndidamente toda la noche, pero sus palabras en cambio a mi no me dejaron descansar.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas sentí que ese momento de relajación con Usagi-san se había desvanecido. _Que ni siquiera había existido. _Al extremo de que comencé a olvidar de lo que habíamos hablado y hecho al paso de los segundos y que los pensamientos de mañana comenzaban a llenar mi ser.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué, Nii-chan?_

_¿Por qué no soy lo que tú quieres?_

Una de las ventajas de tener un camarote para mí solo, es que no tenía que mantener esa fachada con las paredes y siempre y cuando no dejara que mi voz tomara un tono fuerte, podría llorar mi destino si así lo deseaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro de que estás bien, Misaki? Tienes los ojos algo rojos-<p>

Nii-chan buscaba en mi armario algo adecuado para vestirme. Había insistido demasiado en que tenía que usar un traje pero no parecía poder encontrarlo, se giraba y ponía sobre mí gran cantidad de camisas para ver si quedaban con lo que tenía planeado.

-Estoy bien, Nii-chan, solo que cuando me bañaba me cayó jabón en los ojos, eso es todo-

_Una gran mentira. _

No había podido dormir un solo minuto en toda la noche y a pesar de estarme avergonzando a mí mismo, tampoco había dejado de llorar. Simplemente no me había podido detener porque pensaba y pensaba en qué me deparaba este día y cómo enfrentarlo o sobrellevarlo por el bien de todos.

-¡Esto es perfecto!-

Finalmente esta vestido en un traje oscuro y una camisa azul. No perdió tiempo en sacarme de la habitación aún cuando era muy temprano según mi opinión, _las siete. _¿Quién estaría despierto a estas horas? Caminamos y caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta que llegamos al elevador y paramos en el piso de las suites. _Comenzaba a darme miedo esta reunión. _Pero Nii-chan tenía una fresca y esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro que no quería romper, obligándome a verme igual.

-Estamos aquí- susurro emocionado, tocó dos veces la puerta frente a nosotros. _Pasar saliva se convertía en algo difícil._

Esperamos por unos segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un hombre. Alto, de traje oscuro y corbata. Usaba lentes al igual que Nii-chan, pero saludó cortésmente primero a él y luego a mí, deteniendo su mirada en mí más de lo que me hubiera gustado. _Me sentía demasiado observado, como siendo valorado. _

¿Qué era esto?

-Takahiro Takahashi, pasa- _¿Este hombre conocía a Nii-chan? _Me incitó con la mirada a seguir detrás de mi alegre hermano. Una vez que entramos, sin embargo, mi hermano no avanzó más.

-Ah, Haruhiko-san… realmente espero no ser una molestia entre usted y los planes que haga con Misaki, así que me iré- el hombre estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo –Confío en que está en buenas manos- Nii-chan siguió sonriendo.

_¿Planeaba dejarme solo con un desconocido?_

-Misaki, él es Usami Haruhiko…- _¿Usami? _–El hermano de Akihiko- completó, parpadeé sorprendido en dirección al hombre –Ayer subió a este crucero en el puerto en que anclamos y nos encontramos cuando te estaba buscando-

_Había algo que no me gustaba aquí…_

_-_Terminamos hablando un poco- se encogió de hombros mi hermano –Además, me ofreció darte unos cuantos consejos o clases para que puedas sentirme mejor alrededor de las _chicas_-

Ahí iba de nuevo.

-¡Y me dijo que conocía muchas mujeres de tu edad que venían de buenas familias y podía presentarte!- Nii-chan terminó tan emocionado que no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

_Que las cosas se le dieran tan fácilmente a él y a mí no. _Porque esta sería una grandiosa oportunidad si yo estuviera de acuerdo.

Puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos con esperanza y una gran sonrisa. –Misaki, esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos- dijo. _Comencé a sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago. _–No creo que se nos pueda presentar algo mejor, y ¡Es lo que queríamos!-

_¡Es lo que queríamos!_ Sus palabras retumbaban en la cabeza.

Con un último apretón de suerte, se retiró.

_Aquí acaba mi vida._

* * *

><p>-Dime, Misaki… ¿Qué tipo de chicas te atraen?-<p>

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en su sala. Haruhiko-san estaba cruzado de piernas con una pequeña agenda en sus manos, _¿Esto iba en serio? _Y me miraba penetrantemente. Me removí nervioso en mi lugar por la pregunta.

-Bueno… haha, yo… pues…-

_No podía siquiera fingirlo. _

Me sentía un completo cobarde por ni siquiera poder inventar algo en esa pregunta. _¿Qué tipo de chicas me atraían? ¡Ninguna! _No es el momento, por eso no tengo algo definido en mi mente.

Haruhiko-san seguía, de todas formas, esperando una respuesta.

-¿De ojos claros?- contesté. _¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? _

Sin embargo él no anotó nada o hizo comentario alguno, solo siguió mirándome por largo tiempo. _Demonios, ¡Tenía que convencerlo! Y así Nii-chan recibiría buenas noticias y no lo decepcionaría. _

La agenda en manos de Haruhiko-san fue cerrada abruptamente. Levanté mi vista de un sobresalto y él se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante con una mirada fría y calculadora. _No me gustaba para nada. _Finalmente se volvió a sentar normalmente con un suspiro.

-Tú no quieres esto- dijo.

_¿Qué…?_

-¡¿Ah? ¡NO! ¡No es eso hahaha! ¡Es solo que… la pegunta me tomó desprevenido! ¡Si, la pregunta!- _no podía dejar que se lo dijera Nii-chan _-¡Adoro a las chicas de ojos claros… mucho!- terminé con el aliento entrecortado. Su mirada me decía que no lo había convencido en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

-Tu hermano me dijo que ayer estabas con Akihiko- comenzó, _¿Por qué el cambio de tema? _Asentí ligeramente -¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

Las preguntas de este hombre no me gustaban, eso era definitivo.

-Yo… me invitó a ver una película con él- respondí. _No era del todo mentira, pero no podía decirle que ni siquiera supe que estaba ahí hasta que era tarde y que Usagi-san me había ayudado mucho a relajarme por unas horas. _Sería traición a los ideales de Nii-chan.

Algo en los ojos de Haruhiko-san se encendió, y su mirada de calculadora había cambiado a una más serena, incluso había una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo, Misaki…- _esto era malo _–Tú no quieres estar con ninguna chica- lo dijo tan claro y fácil como yo quisiera poder expresarlo a Nii-chan, pero que este hombre lo dijera significaba que estaba en problemas.

-¡NO, Haruhiko-san, yo…!- levantó la mano derecha para detener cualquier explicación. _Mi corazón se congeló._

-No hay necesidad de decírselo a tu hermano-

Parpadeé perplejo un par de veces, buscando broma en sus ojos o en su voz, pero no había ninguna.

-No le diré a tu hermano- repitió. Esta vez mi cerebro comenzó a procesar la noticia y mi cuerpo perdía algo de tensión, pero solo poca.

El hecho de que Haruhiko-san no le fuera a decir, solo significaba que me había librado de este compromiso, más no que Nii-chan dejaría de insistir el resto del viaje por algo que yo no quería. _Y que en algún momento tendría que cumplir. _Solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

-Misaki, yo puedo conseguir una cuartada para ti-

La voz del hombre frente a mí me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza con una mirada confundida, _¿Cuartada? _

-¿Haruhiko-san?-

Él sonrió de nuevo de una manera confiada y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa que nos separaba.

-Conozco muchas chicas que podrían fingir ser tu novia, prometida, incluso esposa por el resto de tu vida-

_Sus palabras._

_La forma en que lo decía._

_Era lo que Nii-chan quería. _

Y lo que me estaba proponiendo no se alejaba de lo que tenía planeado si juntaba las agallas suficientes para darle a Nii-chan esto. Lo que no comprendía era cómo se estaba presentando esto tan fácil. Cómo todo parecía un gran juego.

-No… yo, yo no podría aceptar algo así, Haruhiko-san, yo…- solo recibir de alguien que apenas conocía no era bueno.

_Dar y recibir era lo correcto. _Y yo no tenía nada que dar a cambio para la solución de mi gran problema. Para la resolución de toda mi vida.

-Tú quieres pagar este gran favor, ¿No es así?- me preguntó.

_¿Cómo parecía saber lo que pensaba? _

Asentí ligeramente, mi mirada siempre en el suelo.

Sentí un movimiento frente a mí y levanté la cabeza, confundido. Pero no esperaba nada de lo que pasó después.

Haruhiko Usami estaba con una rodilla sobre la mesa frente a ambos y todo su cuerpo sobre ella. Alargó una mano hacia mi rostro y me tomó de la barbilla. Los centímetros que hasta entonces nos habían separado se disolvieron en la nada cuando se acercó, me acercó, y sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

_Me besó…_

Se separó de mí después de un par de segundos, pero se negó a soltar mi rostro. Lo miré completamente confundido y aterrado por lo que estaba pasando.

_Me besó…_

-Ámame, y tu podrás darle a tu hermano lo que siempre ha querido de ti- dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uyy! SOY MALVADA! KYAA! n.n lindo final, LINDO final y el antagonista ha aparecido! No se me ocurrió mejor forma de atar a Misaki a una persona que no quería realmente, pero por el bien de su familia lo hizo :D Supongo que ahora sí está en la situación de Rose muajajaja. ¿Qué pasará con Usagi-san?<strong>

**jajaja gracias a todos mis reviewes! Me hacen querer seguir este fic lo más pronto posible (como ahora ven), quizás excepto por tomoyo-san (quien quiere matarme) jajaja solo bromeo :D Siéntanse libres de atentar contra mi vida si están dispuestas a correr el riesgo n.n**

**Prox. capítulo: ¿Cómo se tomará Akihiko esto? ¿Qué decidirá Misaki? ¿Tendré que ver la película de nuevo porque tengo un laguna mental donde no recuerdo qué sigue? Esperen noticias!**

**Reviews = una autora contentísima que sigue planeando el final del Titanic-Junjou**

**any:D**


	6. A cambio

**Capítulo 6:**

**"A cambio"**

_Me besó…_

-Ámame, y tu podrás darle a tu hermano lo que siempre ha querido de ti- dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

No lo podía creer y mi cerebro se negaba a procesarlo completamente. Como una película muda de solo 10 segundos que se repetía y se repetía sin ningún pensamiento al respecto. Todo en completo silencio mientras la sensación todavía presente y el recuerdo me asaltaban salvajemente. _¿Qué había pasado?_

_¿Qué era esto?_

¿Por qué Haruhiko-san me miraba esperando una respuesta?

Tenía miedo, en serio lo tenía. Ese hombre se había forzado prácticamente en mí _y yo… _¿Yo me encontraba pensando en sus palabras?

"_Ámame, y tu podrás darle a tu hermano lo que siempre ha querido de ti"_

¿Por qué pensaría en las palabras de alguien que traicionó mi confianza así? ¿Por qué consideraría su oferta después de que _ese hombre _me hiciera algo como eso? _A pesar de todas las contradicciones, _no sabía qué me asustaba más. El hecho de estar pensando en su ofrecimiento e ignorar su acto, o que él pareciera demasiado serio al respecto.

-Haruhiko-san…- encontré finalmente mi voz, pero no sé si me atrevería a usarla –Yo…-

_Tampoco tendría que usarla. _

Pensaba en levantarme de mi lugar cuando un nuevo movimiento me atrapó. Haruhiko-san había pasado por arriba de la mesa y tomó fuertemente una de mis muñecas. _¿Qué cree que hace? _Y me detuvo, mirándome peligrosamente a los ojos.

-Necesito una respuesta, Misaki- su voz sonaba de cierta manera que no me dejaba espacio a librarme de esto. Su mano incluso impedía que saliera de esta habitación. Traté de hacer que me soltara pero eso solo lo hizo aferrarse más.

_Me daba miedo preguntar._

-Solo una palabra, Misaki- insistió, pero me incomodaba más y más la manera en la que se acercaba que solo atiné a hacerme hacia atrás con mi mano atrapada en su agarre.

No funcionó de nuevo, con un nuevo jalón más fuerte que los anteriores finalmente logré tomarlo desprevenido e intenté correr a la puerta. Como sea, no esperaba el agarre en mi tobillo que me hizo caer fuertemente contra el suelo sin nada de amortiguación. Escuché algunos de mis huesos tronar en disgusto.

_¡¿Qué le pasa?_

Esto estaba saliéndose de sus límites.

-¡AYU…!-

Me quedaba solo gritar, pero sus manos encontraron su camino hasta mi boca y me lo impidió de igual manera. _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? _Solo dejó una de sus manos y con la otra me giró, todavía en el suelo, quedando frente a frente con él. Para impedirme escapar se posicionó sobre mí casi sentándose en mi estómago pero nunca vacilando en cada movimiento.

-No estás pensando claramente, _Misaki- _a pesar de no conocerlo. Esta era una _pésima _primera impresión. El brillo en sus ojos era el de un depredador y me aterraba con el paso de los segundos -¿Qué pensaría tu hermano si el viaje para el cual ahorró tanto tiempo fuera en vano?

_Nii-chan. _

-Tienes la oportunidad de darle todo lo que siempre ha querido de ti, _y más- _continuó.

_Yo quería que Nii-chan fuera feliz. _Que su sacrificio por mí, que el dejar la Universidad y cuidarme todos estos años, valiera la pena. _No tengo idea de por qué me era tan difícil hacerlo feliz. _Pero sé que no estaría en paz con mi consciencia de no hacer lo que él se merecía. ¿Era tan difícil para mí darle solo esa satisfa_cc-_

-¡Haruhiko-san!- podía sentir su mano jugar con los mechones de mi cabello y mi rostro.

_¿Por qué?_

Podía sentir lágrimas formándose en mis ojos a medida que mis pensamientos llegaban a un callejón sin salida. La mano del otro hombre descendió a mi rostro y limpió la primera gota que salía.

-Solo debes amarme, _Misaki- _

Él era hombre ¿O no era hombre? _¡Era rico! _Podía tener a quien quisiera, lo que no comprendía era por qué a mí. _¿Por qué me asustaba tanto el pensarlo?_

Tomó mis dos manos solo con una suya y las levantó por encima de mi cabeza, presionándolas fuertemente contra el piso.

-¡Ahh, Haruhiko-san! ¡Duele!- traté, pero él solo llevó un dedo de su mano libre a mis labios y me indicó que guardara silencio.

Mi cuerpo se estaba tensando sintiendo el peligro en su manera de actuar. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, esto se convertía en una pesadilla. Podía distinguir una multitud de sentimientos encontrados en su rostro, pero piedad ante mí no era uno de ellos. _Era como si se estuviera debatiendo en hacer o no hacer algo. _Era escalofriante. _Y al mismo tiempo, parecía decidirse por hacer lo que quisiera hacer._

-Solo dime una cosa… Misaki- habló de nuevo. Se levantó un poco, poniendo distancia entre ambos sin soltarme todavía, pero valorándome sobre lo que me fuera a preguntar. _Por favor, por favor ¡Que esto se acabe ya! _-¿Con Akihiko… _hicieron_ algo _más_ que ver una película anoche?-

_¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?_

Pero su seriedad y la completa atención que tenía en mí para cuando yo diera la respuesta, me decía que esto era decisivo. _No sabía cómo interpretarlo. _Pero si decía la verdad, _si decía la verdad…_ todo estaría bien ¿Cierto?

Negué lentamente. _Solo vimos la película._

Entonces un brillo de felicidad inundó sus ojos. _Una felicidad que yo no compartía. _Al mismo tiempo que apareció una leve sonrisa que se fue ensanchando más y más hasta que daba miedo. En un rápido movimiento, su mano libre se hizo camino de manera salvaje debajo de mi camisa.

_¿Qué-?_

-¡¿Haruhiko-san?- grité aterrado. Pero él solo sonrió.

Sonrió y sonrió a medida que su mano se movía de un lado a otro, _como si buscara algo, pero yo…_

-Sé por qué no puedes decidirte, Misaki- se había inclinado de nuevo y susurró en mi oído. Su mano salía lentamente debajo de mi camisa y tomaba un nuevo rumbo. –Debo enseñarte… _lo único que tendrías que hacer, _para darle todo lo que siempre soñó a tu hermano-

Su mano.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Él me lastimó.

_-"Solo vimos una película…"-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tan largo, lo se! *_* pero pica! Ohh kami-sama, ahora me quedé picada yo con este final! OHH Haruhiko malo! Ohhh saben un dato curiso? hehe Siempre que abría el documento para escribir, llegaba un review! ahorita llegó el de Tomoyo-san (u.u mi motivo de escribir aunque sea para demostrar que el fandom junjou sigue vivo! Gomen!) KYAA! Mal, mal Haruhiko! ¿Qué pasará ahora?<em>**

**_Si, n.n lo sé, eso es improvisación n.n pero vamos... quería dejar un lindo final :) Ahora, ¿Cómo afectará esto las cosas?_**

**_Uhhhh escóndanse de Usagi-san!_**

**_Nos vemos! Espero que solo en unos dias, porque *_* hasta yo quiero saber lo que sigue._**

**_any!_**


End file.
